


Perfect Morning

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Series: Collecting Kisses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Series, Sex, Smut, fluffsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collecting Kisses-verse - Harry needs two showers the morning after Draco proposes. Wonder why...? Prequel to CK. DMHP, oneshot, fluffsmut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Collecting Kisses verse, prequel to Collecting Kisses and All He Could Ever Ask For. 
> 
> Standalone oneshot. Poor French. Sorry!

Water gurgled gently down the drain as Harry placed the showerhead back where it belonged, his body dripping cool water from his cold shower. He rubbed across his chest absentmindedly, fingers skimming over pebbled nipples sensuously. With one hand pushing soaked hair away from his eyes, he grabbed a large, soft towel from where it hung on the rack beside the bath tub.

Harry patted himself dry, loving the feel of soft cotton against his smooth skin. The open windows of his bathroom allowed warm sunlight to stream in. It was only morning, so the temperature wasn’t too bad, but later the heat would be scorching and Harry needed a shower from last night anyway. He towel-dried his hair, shoulder-length now, then wrapped it up like a turban with a smaller towel.

Leaving the larger towel draped over the back of the door handle, the brunet made his way through the powder room and into a circular master suite that had all four windows and the balcony thrown open, allowing both cool breeze and soft sunlight to filter through white, gossamer draperies. His current location was in a spacious apartment that his lover owned, within a quaint Parisian town. The room was tastefully decorated, with a simple elevated mattress pushed against the furthest wall.

Underfoot, a pale cream carpet paved a feathersoft pathway to the enlarged bed, fitted with baby blue bed sheets and lightweight blankets in the purest white. Harry stood at the doorway feeling incredibly sexy, and oh-so-naughty, wearing nothing but his birthday suit and the towel wrapped around his head. Harry watched as his lover continued on sleeping, sprawled inelegantly facedown on the mattress, head pressed to one side, mouth open in soft snores.

Mischievous green eyes traced the flaxen head bathed in sunlight, across a long neck and broad, muscled shoulders; that firm, hard back that Harry loved to hold onto, and – Harry giggled – that fit bum that only he was allowed to grope. Hearing Harry’s giggle – never a good sign – the man in bed groaned and lifted his head from the pillow.

Hair stuck up on one side, flat on the other as Draco’s disoriented eyes tried to focus on the delicious sight before him. Harry quirked a smile as he tucked one leg over the other and crossed his arms over his chest, assuming a nonchalant pose. “Good morning, sunshine.”

Draco quirked his own eyebrow, and his lip rose in that all-too-familiar smirk. His sleep roughened voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine. He loved it when Draco’s voice went all husky. “What’re you doing all the way over there, Potter?”

“I just had a shower, if you must know, Mr. Malfoy. And, for your information, it’s going to be Mr. Malfoy-Potter, very, _very_ soon,” the raven-haired man quipped as he made his way across the room, clambering onto the bed as Draco decided to bury his head further into his pillow.

“As if I can forget, Mr-soon-to-be-Malfoy-Potter,” Draco said, breathing as he felt Harry crawl across the mattress to settle his pert little arse across the dip of his back. His breathing quickened when he felt Harry nip at an earlobe.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” Harry whispered, his voice soft as he snuggled against his fiancé’s back. Draco smiled to himself – Harry was so cute, especially when he tried to learn all the languages Draco was fluent in – as they lay there in silence, before Harry began squirming and began to ghost kisses across Draco’s back.

Draco bit back a moan as he felt himself harden inevitably from his younger lover’s ministrations. Harry sat back, slender fingers running across the curves and dips of Draco’s muscled shoulders and back. If one looked closely enough, faint, pink scars could be seen where Harry had practically clawed at his lover’s back the night before. Harry licked one, Draco jolted.

Harry yelped as the blond managed to turn himself around so that he was seated in Draco’s lap. “ _Pourquoi est-tu aussi sexy?_ ” Harry flushed and pushed Draco away slightly.

“Nnngh, Draco, don’t you _dare_ start--”

“ _J'aime trop ton cul_ ,” Draco’s voice dropped an octave, stopping to lick at the soft flesh of Harry’s neck. “ _Je te désire, ‘arry_.” A well practiced suck and Harry’s eyes glazed over within seconds. Draco took the chance to pull of that ridiculous towel-turban from his lover’s head, tossing it aside.

“Stop talking- in French,” Harry panted, snapping out of the daze his fiancé had put him in, “I just had my shower… you’re gonna make me crea— _ohhh_.”

“ _Je veux t'enculer_ _,_ ” the blond man hissed, teeth grazing a hardened nipple, pressing his face against his fiancé’s chest, cheek against soft, warm skin. Draco breathed in deep, loving Harry’s scent and the scent of his soap _on_ Harry. His cock was hard, leaking and ready, pressed against the crevice of Harry’s arse, still slightly slippery from their wild night.

As soon as those words left Draco’s mouth, Harry rolled them backwards, legs locking around the blond’s waist, _moaning_ as that delicious cock was forced to slide deeply into his arse. Taken by surprise by the sudden heat that he, admittedly, hadn’t been expecting for a few more minutes, Draco jerked hard into his love, unable to rein in enough control to stop himself for the next ten seconds of rapid thrusting before he had to stop, _stop_ , breathe, _hold his breath_ , wait, patience- oh _fuck_.

Harry didn’t _want_ Draco to stop, to pause, to _wait,_ because he didn’t think he’d be able to hold out much longer and he didn’t want to come from the feel of Draco’s cock alone, unmoving, because that would just be _so unfair!_ He tightened himself and felt Draco tense above him.

The soft bed linens were gripped unmercifully in Harry’s tight grasp as he _wailed_ , his voice carrying out the open window to anyone interested in listening to their _tighthotbeatiful **perfect**_ morning – and all he could think about was that slow, steady slide of his future husband’s cock, feeing _every perfect inch_ slicked gloriously _deep_.

Oh how badly he wanted to cum! Draco huffed as he paused again, pulling back so that he was on his knees, eyes unable to leave the positively debauched expression on his lover’s face. He briefly ran a finger up the underside of Harry’s engorged cock, watching as the man below him shuddered and _tightened_ , just. like. that.

His cock throbbing in that vault of heat, he sat back and reached around himself to unlatch Harry’s legs from where they were tightened around his hips. He quirked a friendly smile at Harry – who suddenly looked uncertain, because Draco rarely ever smiled like that – one filled with the promise of more to come, then pulled those slim, smooth, sweaty legs over his shoulder and plowed in all over again.

Within seconds, Harry was jerking and spilling hot, sticky seed over his abdomen, a small glob even reaching his chin due to his position, almost doubled over in half as Draco used him _again_ and _again_ and _again_. Harry could barely breathe, felt as Draco’s steady thrusting became irregular and frantic, watched as a bead of sweat slipped down that perfect forehead, perfect nose, onto Harry’s cheek.

He chanted Draco’s name, over and over, tightening himself for this man he loved so much, loving the feel of Draco’s large hands grasping his thighs, his thumb brushing over the back of one damp, knobbly knee as Draco grunted, pushing himself deeper and harder. Then Draco was coming, like a small flood; Harry gasped as if it were his first time all over again, feeling that searing heat burn hotter than even Draco’s dick.

Both men groaned as Draco released Harry’s legs, allowing them to drop uselessly – they were practically jelly at this point – to his side. Then the blond scooped up his one-day fiancé, now too exhausted to move, and rolled backwards so that Harry lay boneless against his chest. Draco shifted slightly, hands moving down to grasp at Harry’s arse, prying those cheeks apart so that they would _let go_ of his dick, but Harry protested quietly as Draco slipped free, whimpering as he felt hot, slick Malfoy-jizz gloop out of his twitching, puffy arse and back onto Draco’s satiated cock.

Harry was awakened from his post-coital daze as he felt Draco’s rumbling laughter under his cheek, his tone cheeky as he asks, “ _Veux-tu prendre une douche avec moi?_ ” And Harry understood him this time, wriggling as a means of demanding that Draco take them to their bathroom for another well-needed ‘shower’.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

_Pourquoi est-tu aussi sexy?_ _-_ Why are you so sexy?

 _J'aime trop ton cul -_ I love your arse.

 _Je te désire, 'arry_. - I want you, Harry.

 _Je veux t'enculer_ _-_ I want/would like to fuck you.

 _Veux-tu prendre une douche avec moi_ _?_  - Do you want to shower with me?


End file.
